Check yes, Kaoru
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: My 2nd songfic! Song : Check yes Juliet by We The Kings  Hikaru gives Kaoru a note, their father kicks Hikaru out! Will the two be together in the end?


**Check** **Yes, Kaoru**

**Dedicated to : 'Vrele (:D)**

**Anything written in bold is A/N, anything in **_Italic_ **are the lyrics or the sounds. **Normal, **is everything else ;P **_**Bold Italic, **_**are the thoughts.**

**Um…. Hi o3o Please review! **

**!Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Check, yes Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

"Get out you disgusting boy!" the anger father yelled as he pushed Hikaru outside the house. "No! Hikaru!" the younger twin called, tears streaming down his face, as the maids, unwillingly held onto Kaoru. "My love, don't cry, I'll be back." Hikaru replied sweetly before the door was slammed shut. "Let go of him." The angry parent said and walked away, "Go up to your room." "No! Shut up! Bring Hikaru back! You're horrible!" Kaoru yelled. His father signaled the maids. "We're very sorry Master Kaoru," they said sadly and dragged the sobbing twin up the stairs.

_Tck, Tck, Tck._ "What's that sound…?" Kaoru whispered quietly and looked outside. Hikaru was outside throwing rocks at his window. The younger twin gasped lightly and opened his window, "Hikaru!" he called happily. The older twin put his hand on his lips. He ducked and used the window panels to climb up, Kaoru's heart was racing, it was raining heavily. Hikaru could fall. **_How did all of this happen? Oh yes, when Hikaru wrote me that letter, it said "Do you love me the way I love you? Check yes or no." I was so happy, I launched myself at him and kissed him. But, then, our father walked in…_**

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O _

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me._

"I've got a plan," Hikaru panted as he hung on the edge of Kaoru's window. "You idiot! You could fall and die!" the younger twin whispered angrily. "We'll run away, just the both of us!" he said happily. "You've got to be joking! Where will we go?" the younger twin hissed. "We'll figure if out on the way, don't you want to be together?" Hikaru said softly, looking sad. Kaoru smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Of course I want to be together, Hikaru," he said as he pulled away. "Then go get our stuff!" the older twin replied with a grin.

"I'll toss them down and jump off, then you jump out of the window," the panting twin said as he watched Kaoru pack some of their clothes in the luggage bag under the bed. "Don't worry, I'll catch you." He completed before the uke could speak. Hikaru took the red rectangle luggage and moved down a bit. He bit his lip, hoping the bag wouldn't make much noise. He tossed it on the grass. The younger twin grinned, not a sound.

_Check, yes Juliet, I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_And check, yes, Juliet, here's the countdown_

_3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks _

_Don't let them change your mind_

"Do you think we should change the locks?" the younger twin heard their father outside. "I've locked the door," Kaoru mouthed at his twin and told him to jump down. "I don't think Mas—Hikaru, has any keys," one of their maids said. A loud knock was heard. "Kaoru Hitachiin, what're you doing in there?" their father asked and tried to open the door. "I-I was going to take a shower," he replied and put on his shoes. With that, Kaoru sat on the edge of his window. He looked down, there was Hikaru, smiling lovingly at him, his arms opened to catch him.

Kaoru gulped and let go of the panel. _THUD_. The older twin held Kaoru in his arms. The uke was shaking terribly, "I was so scared I would fall…" he whimpered. "Shh, it's alright, I caught you," the older twin comforted his love. He held Kaoru's hand and they both walked outside the gates. "I think we should go to a hotel to dry off…" Hikaru said and pulled the baggage. Kaoru nodded and gave his twin's hand a soft squeeze.

_Lace up your shoes _

_A O A O_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear up apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me_

Hikaru opened the door to their room. One of their cousins worked there, so they didn't have to pay. "It's so cold," the younger twin shivered. "You should get out of your wet clothes before you catch a cold," Hikaru said as he locked the door and put the red luggage on the floor. Kaoru nodded and walked into the bathroom. **_Oh great, it's cold in here too!_ **"Ugh!" the younger twin complained, it was so hard to pull off the wet shirt. The older twin laughed quietly to himself as he saw his twin struggle, no, wrestle to get his blue shirt off.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night, way up high_

_The view from here is getting better_

_With you by my side_

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear up apart_

_If you give them the chance._

"Wanna travel around the world?" the older twin joked as he played with Kaoru's hair. "Haha, why not?" he replied. Both Hitachiin twins were snuggled up close to each other. They were both nude, "Are you feeling cold, Kaoru?" The younger twin shook his head. "You're so warm, Hikaru~" he replied with a blush on his face as he nuzzled closer to his chest. "How about… America? Do you want to go there Kaoru?" the older twin teased. "Do you even know how to speak English?" the younger twin laughed.

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be_

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

"Don't you think we could have talked to father about this?" Kaoru said softly. "Talk about it? He kicked me out of the house!" Hikaru growled angrily. He felt kind of guilty when Kaoru didn't reply. "Um… do you want to eat something?" the older twin asked and gave Kaoru a kiss on the forehead. The younger twin shook his head, "I ate dinner already and so did you." Kaoru shot his twin a don't-you-remember look. Hikaru shrugged, "I just wanted to kill the silence." The uke stuck his tongue out. "Hey, Kaoru?" the older twin began.

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me_

_You and me, You and me.  
_

"Yeah?" The uke smiled up at his twin. "What did you check on the note I gave you?" he continued, Kaoru looked like he was falling asleep already. "Hey, Kaoru…" he whispered and nudged him lightly. _Zzzzzz…_ Hikaru laughed. **_I better set an alarm_.** The older twin reached for the pants and pulled out a note. "Oh… I got the wrong pants.." he said and put it back. **_ I wonder what's in this… _** He opened it and smiled. "Good-night Kaoru," he whispered and gave his twin a kiss on the forehead. The note was left open on the land stand, "Do you love me the way I love you? Check yes or no." On the other side of the note was, "Oh course, I've always loved you, more than a brother."

Yes, was checked.**

* * *

**

End! Yayyy! This was my longest fic! Party! *throws yaoi confetti everywhere* I hope you liked it :3 Please review! I hope you liked it Lynne-chan/readers! Any flames will be used to boil my water so I can make instant noodles! ( Sorry, I don't know the name of their dad T.T)


End file.
